The Dark Side of Daffy Duck
by XxjewelxX13
Summary: Daffy Duck has repressed anger and feelings from the past that he has yet to deal with.He feels unloved and even revisits his feelings for Melissa.Can Daffy make peace with his mind? Or will his past haunt him forever. Takes place in TLTS. At Bugs's House
1. My Dark Side

*Daffy's POV*

I was in my room lost in my own about my past with Warner Brothers. i'm happy now in my life with Bugs but I was treated with such disrespect back always won our fueds with Elmer Fudd,he's always the one who saves me,he always gets what he that a good thing? and to think I use to be the star.I use to be the hero.I use to have everything.I was like Bugs Bunny if he was a duck.

At this point I was getting Furious,I couldn't control myself.I was trying to think of what could calm me down without me getting hurt. I remembered that in the earlier shorts Elmer Fudd use to paint outside alot along with Porky and they had bad anger issues. Bugs wasn't home so I quietly snuck in his room to see if he had any paints.I pulled out the paint brushes,paints and paper and went back into my what could I draw?

I started sketching out an outline of me and painted it all in black.I painted the left side light green and the right side dark blue but just as soon as I finished I realised green would represent my light side and the blue would represent my dark side...the one I didnt have.

I have so much repressed anger from my past I haven't shared with anyone.I started thinking about all the things that Bugs,Elmer,Porky,Speedy and all my friends/co-workers have done to make me mad and then before I could control it I started splating paint all over my picture taking my anger out I looked at it.I couldnt help but putting my head in my pillow and balling my eyes out.I started writing about what I just experienced in a journal Tina got me for our 3 month anniversary.I saw an entry I made from a while back when I had a crush on Melissa. Then looked at my picture of Tina on my bedside could she ever fall in love with me?I'm just a poor,self-centred duck who can't provide for his own must be why Melissa never loved me though I'm still in love with her.I wonder if she's over me,If she ever liked me back.I took the picture and grasped it in my arms and started crying I heard someone come in my room sit on my bed and read the entry and look at the picture.I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Don't worry Daff,It's gonna be okay"

I suddenly stopped crying as I could reconized the voice right away I couldn't find the strength to defend myself he's never seen me like this before he never knew I had a dark side all I could reply in my soft,weak voice was.

"...I'm,I'm sorry"

That was the Day I found the Dark Side of Daffy Duck.


	2. My Talk With Bugs

*Daffy's POV*

I fell asleep after that moment when I awoke I found a note on my bed it was from Bugs.

_Please come talk to me when you wake up I'm worried about you._

_-Bugs._

I walked down the stairs to find Bugs making coffee in our kitchen I tiptoed down there hoping he wouldn't notice he did anyways.

"Are you okay?" Bugs asked had a concerned look on his face one I haven't seen in a long time.

"Ummm Yes I am haven't felt better!" I replied it was one of the many times i've lied to him in my life.I didn't want to talk about the events of yesterday cause It hurt me just shrugged and drank his coffee but after about 5 silent minutes he said something just as I walked out of the room.

"You still like her don't you Daffy?" I felt sadness and rage come over me I tried to hide my feelings for her as much as possible but it's just no good anymore he's my best friend I have to try and tell him the truth.

"I read what you wrote...I'm really sorry" Bugs said looking down and then starting to walk over to me.

"I didn't want you to see me like this"I replied by back now turned away from him in shame."I'm a terrible person aren't I? I'm always jealous of you I'm in love with my ex girlfriend and I have a sudden rage and dark side to everybody now!" One tear suddenly fell down my cheek and I started walking out of the kitchen I felt Bugs touching my shoulder once again."You need to talk to her your not gonna feel better until you do" I felt a sudden chill go down my spine as I felt faint in my head."You mean you know where Melissa lives?" I said with some hope in those words."I've kept in touch with her since she left Warner Brothers Melissa liked you a little" Bugs said with a smirk on his face."Bugs tell me about Lola when did you realise you were in love with her?"

Bugs sat down with me on our couch."When I first saw her in Space Jam,she wasn't like my past girlfriends she had everything she was pretty,smart,athletic and she cared about me for me...not just cause i'm incredibly handsome" Bugs laughed after he said that last statment and I gave him a warningly look."But you were lucky enough she liked you back who could possibly love me?" I asked facepalming myself into my lap."Daff everybody loves you you have tons of fanclubs and fangirls!...probably more than me"Bugs then pulled out my journal."I know your in love with Melissa from what you wrote."

**April 17th 2011,**

_Today is my birthday I think I got a million messages on Facebook saying Happy birthday my Looney Tunes friends wished me a happy birthday...except Melissa.I don't get it I wished her a happy birthday when it was her birthday I even bought her a diamond necklace...__Bugs doesnt know that I used his credit card for that though.__I love you my dear Melissa, your my princess and my dream come true._

_Daffy Duck._

"I still haven't paid that off yet!" Bugs said with a smirk on his face."Anyways I invited her to your birthday party and she didnt respond,It's like Tina replacing her job took a toll on her more than I thought."I sighed she might miss her job but she probably doesn't miss me.

"Now I'm going on a date with Lola you can either come with me and I'll drop you off at Melissa's and you can walk home...or you can stay here and have this dark side that you'll never get rid off and be depressed for the rest of your life,never letting anyone inside this wall you built around yourself"

"Bugs drop me off at Tina's instead maybe she can help me" I didn't know how I could face her at least not alone I wish Bugs could come with me but this was something I had to do alone.I could hear Bugs on the phone with Tina telling her about yesterday I felt sorta embarrassed that she had to hear this.

I'm suppose to be the strong one,the independant one that carries her weight on my shoulder's not the other way around.I had to be strong something I haven't been in years.


	3. Lola's Past

**Sorry this chapters so long! DX I usually don't like writing really long chapters cause I find its hard to keep someone's attention. Oh well this chapter is dedicated to the Bugs X Lola date subplot Chapter 4 is going to be Daffy and Tina and its gonna alterate like that until the end of the story. Thanks for the reading and encoragement you guys =) This story also doesn't have set couples it's a Bugs X Lola,Daffy X Tina/Melissa (I haven't decided yet probably Tina) and Bugs X Daffy as friends (Cause I do support Baffy AS CLOSE FRIENDS!) Enjoy! =D**

*Bugs POV*

I was driving Daffy to Tina's which happens to be on the same street Lola's house is knew what Lola had in store for our date but just to be sure I packed food,water,pajamas,bathing suit, anything to be prepared.

"Well thanks Bugs i'll walk home don't you kids stay out to late!"Daffy said laughing.

"Yeah...I'll be good"I replied winking at him while he gave me a blank expression and walked down the walkway. Tina's 's a nice girl I like her more than Melissa I trust Tina and know she will be good to Daffy he really deserves it.

I was just driving up in Lola's driveway.I became extremly nervous as usual sure she can sometimes be a pain and has alot of mood swings but I love her and want to be the best boy friend possible to her.I Grasped the flowers in my hand Red Roses her favorite and knocked on her door.

"Hey Bugs ready for our date I see!" Lola said in her cheery bubbly voice as was wearing a turqouise dress that's the exact style of her Purple and Yellow ears were tied up in a ponytail as usual and she looked beautiful."Well since you get to choose date night where do you want to go?"I asked Lola we could go to the moon for our date if she really wanted to."Maybe a road trip?"Lola said she looked like she wasn't trying to push this idea and usually when Lola wants to do something she begs for it."Really? A NORMAL road trip? I'm in!"I said and I walked Lola to my car and opened the door for her."Daffy has his own problems at home to deal with and I think i've helped with them enough"

"What's wrong with Daffy?"Lola asked she looked concerned she cares about Daffy to since he's my best friend that's what a good couple does."He likes Melissa again"I said flatly she already knew about there on and off relationship."He just tweeted about her"Lola said she was on her twitter reading tweets from people she follows."Who do you follow on twitter anyways Lola?" I asked I was curious and wanted to make good car conversation and I was tired about talking about Daffy and Melissa."Ummm You of course,Daffy,Tina,Melissa,and Porky."Seriously thats it?" I replied since I followed more people than her."Oh wait no I also follow Justin Bieber!" I facepalmed."...Just to find out when his CD's come out!...I have this friend who..." "Yeah I know..." I replied I wasn't ready to argue with her about Justin Bieber.

"Let's make new car conversation"Lola suggested."Okay! Ummm remember Space Jam?"I asked."Of Course! I remember when I first got choosen on the set there was a contest at my high school for a female role in Space Jam it said that the girl who won would get to date Bugs Bunny! and I won..." I smiled that meant she liked me even before she met me."Yeah I remember we had to be seperated the whole day until we started filming your parts!" "That was because they wanted a good first impression reaction from you!" Lola replied laughing during the sentence."and Boy did they get one! I almost can't believe I got that ball in the net cause when I met you I couldn't keep my eyes off of you" I blushed I've never heard Lola talk like this to me before it was a normal conversation where we could express our feelings she really doesn't drive me crazy in real life she just has to act crazy for the camera's."I remember I had all the guys who had met you telling me how lucky I was and how beautiful you were"I said I still wanted to talk about Space Jam."Daffy even told me you were pretty." "He said that!...I'm not surprised" Lola said blushing a little."I'm glad I won that contest my life was horrible before Space Jam"Lola then looked really sad I wasn't prepared for what she was going to say she never talked about her past with anyone before I could be the first person to know."Lola you can tell me I'm here for you"I then pulled over the car and put my right arm around her neck pushing her ears behind it."Well my parents abandoned me as a little girl and then as soon as I was put in my foster home before I went to toon's school people started teasing me about me being different then everybody else and then I started getting into trouble at school it wasn't my fault but then my foster parents starting verbel abusing me saying I wasn't good enough for them" Lola then starting crying I didn't know what to do my childhood was easy cause I was a star right from the start I heard every toon's life is miserable before stardom."Lola it's okay this kind of thing happens to all the toons did you know Daffy was an orphan to before he became famous?" I asked."No why didn't they love me Bugs I tried my best!" Lola started balling her eyes out again it almost looked like how Daffy was yesterday."Lola...I love you." I then started to blush but I wanted to look her in the eyes to prove it was true love. "I,I,I I can't say it! I can't let my walls come down! what I can't trust you! what if you break my heart!"I knew Lola loved me back she was just scared to put her heart out there."Lola I'll always be there for you and I'll never break your heart." "How can I be sure?" Lola that moment I leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss she leaned in at the same time as our lips touched she wrapped her arms around me embracing me in a hug she wasn't scared would never be alone cause I will always be there for her."I love you to Bugs Bunny I always have I always Will"


	4. The Looney Looney Looney Road Trips!

*Daffy's POV*

I knocked on Tina's she going to dump me knowing I'm in love with Melissa?Would she make me confront her?My heart felt like it was going to stop as that handle turned on the door.

"Oh Daffy it's you come in" Tina said letting me in."What's wrong with you anyways? Bugs said you had a mental breakdown...Maybe you should explain." "Well ever since yesterday my past has seemed to haunt me it's litterally tearing me apart and it all started when I realised I've depveloped a dark side." I thought that would be the best way to explain it to her."Daffy you don't just develop a dark side...do you mean like a depressed side of you or an evil side of you?" Tina asked me.I had to think about it for awhile."A bit of both I think" I didn't want to tell her about Melissa but I had a feeling she already knew. "Bugs mentioned something about Melissa...the girl that I replaced..." Tina looked concerned she looked serious if I didn't say something soon nothing would save this. "I can't get over Melissa! I don't understand it either I know! It's not fair to you...Melissa was awful to me and she wasn't a good girlfriend but now I finally found someone who gets me" Tina had a blank expression on her face."...So what are you trying to say?" "I'm trying to say your the most beautiful duck i've ever seen,your sweet,kind,caring and the best girlfriend ever me and Melissa never had any clossure it was just she got fired goodbye so to be a better girlfriend to you I need Melissa completly out of my mind!" Tina then smiled. "Daffy that's so sweet so is that it?" I then started talking to Tina about the rest of my past about all my experiences she thought about it for awhile before answering. "That's just awful...but tell me how do you feel your treated like now?" I thought about it. "Well...I've been treated with more respect since Back In Action I mean I got my own TV show,I'm like the star of The Looney Tunes Show" "That's the point! Your living in your past thats not good think about your life now you have friends that care about you,your a liscenced cosmatalegist... Bugs doesn't even have a job and you got me if Melissa can't understand what a wonderful person you are then she realy doesn't deserve you."

"Wow I never thought of it like that I never realised how lucky I am now" I replied."I think about it everyday" Tina said.I leaned in to hug her we have never kissed before and I think that's the way it's gonna stay until things get serious."So what do you want to do now? Bugs and Lola are on a date and I'm suppose to walk home later." Tina thought for awhile."I don't think your cured yet I honestly think we need to see Melissa and talk to her to get you the closure you need." "But Melissa lives on the other side of Toon Town! It will take us the whole day to get there!" I said the point of me visiting Tina was that I could forget about Melissa not bring her back up. "Then I guess were going on a road trip then aren't we?" I smiled while grabbing her hand and walking her out to her car.

**Sorry this chapter is so short and probably isn't like the other one's I didn't have alot of inspiration to write it the next one's will be alot better don't worry =) If you have any suggestions for plot in the chapters don't be afraid to request something =D. Chapter 5 will either be up tonight or tommorow at the very latest since I have more inspiration to write chapter 5 XD**


	5. Unlocking a Broken Heart

*Bugs's POV*

I was driving with Lola it was 10:30pm at night and I knew Daffy was probably wondering where I was. Lola was Lying to the side of her leather seat with a purple blanket I put over her sleeping.I was planning on pulling over or checking into a hotel at one point so I could sleep but I wasn't tired because of all the caffiene that's in my coffee Lola then screamed I floored the brakes and hauled to a stop."Lola! are you alright!" I yelled I was trying to keep calm so I didn't scare her."Bugs! Is that you?" Lola asked almost in tears huddling herself under the blanket."Yes Lola it's me what's wrong?" She then flung herself in my arms weeping and clinging onto me."I had a bad dream...and then when I woke up it looked like someone was kidnapping me!" "I'm sorry if I scared you but don't worry everythings okay now...do you want to talk about it?" I asked her I felt concerned I didn't know if she gets night terror's alot and I don't know about it or if this is a normal bad dream.I then decided that I should try to make her laugh I do that to cheer people up all the time don't I? "I've had a bad dream before...it's called when Daffy told me he still didnt have a stable job!" I laughed but Lola seemed irritated." Sorry I'm just trying to help." "I don't really want to talk about it Bugs." Lola just turned the other way.I knew I did something wrong.I was looking for CD's I had in my car and I found one called _Lola's Mix _It's a CD I made of me singing all of her favorite songs I played it whenever I thought of her.I turned it on to a song that described just how I felt about her.

_"My Hearts a stereo it beats for you so listen close"_

Lola's head then popped up at the sound of my voice and I just kept driving as if I didn't notice anything.

_"Hear my thought's in every note oh oh"_

Lola then sat up but still looked down.

_"Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you so sing along to my stereo."_

In this case it was true this melody was meant for her to turn up when she felt low.

"The dream was about you okay! I dreampt we were all at a press conference and people were asking us questions about our relationship and people were listing reasons on why you should break up with me and all the bad things i've done to you,and you listened to them you broke up with me and then Warner Brothers fired me and replaced with a prettier girl Bunny and you fell in love with her then you started talking bad about me to the media revealing my deepest darkest secrets I told you and your girlfriend Kandy told the media a bunch of lies like that my fur wasn't real and I had plastic surgery during Space Jam and then parents started complaining about me saying I wasn't a good role model for girls and one parent even said Miley Cyrus is a better role model than me! and then Kandy framed me for murder and I got sent to jail for it and thats the end."

I stared at her for a long time "Speechless" you might say."Lola do you honestly think if I didn't love you I wouldn't have dumped you by now! Also if people started talking bad about you...let's just say it wouldn't be pretty also I would never love another bunny more than you cause your my perfect girlfriend nobody else, also even If all of that was true do you think that I'm that heartless that I would let my girlfriend frame my ex girlfriend for murder?"

"No...I'm really sorry I really should trust you more I had no reason to spazz out on you then ignore you will you forgive me?" Lola explained. "Of course I will Lola something you have to learn about me is no matter how much a person may screw up or disrespect me I'm always going to forgive them cause I believe everybody diserves a second chance." "Thanks Bugs." Lola said Hugging me I hugged her back and whispered. "No need to thank me being your boyfriend is the greatest job i'll ever love."

**I hope you guys liked it also I'm not trying to diss Miley Cyrus in this chapter I just think in my opinion she's not the best role model in today's society I think Lola's a better rolemodel =) (I did have a Hannah Montana stage though when I was younger XD) and the reason I quoted "Speechless" was a refference to the 1989 painting "Speechless" that was made in memory of Mel Blanc passing away (He never even got to see Lola isn't that sad? DX) **


	6. I sure as heck didn't see that coming!

*Daffy's POV*

We finally arrived at Melissa's. It was 8:30am the next morning I texted Bugs to tell him where I was but he didn't reply. He probably took Lola to the movies or something he was never big on road trips.

"Tina maybe Melissa's not home who get's up at 8:30am anyways?" I said trying to convince her to leave but she was stubborn and wanted me to go in there.I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When it opened up I saw Melissa she was as gorgeous as when she left her beautiful long blonde hair,yellow feathers and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue fur robe and blue slippers to match she was holding a mug with coffee in it.1 Cream,2 Sugars just how she liked it.

"Daffy? Is that you?" Melissa asked looking as if she was going to faint."I haven't seen you in years!" I smiled I was trying to hold it back but I couldn't help myself Tina was right behind me with her arms folded."Do you both want to come in?" Melissa asked. "You need to do this on your own."Tina explained."I'll wait in the car." "What's going on?" Melissa asked. "It's a long story I should just come in on my own to explain." Daffy said closing the door behind him leaving his girlfriend on the other side.

"So Daffy how have you been? It's been so long." Melissa asked."Well a few days ago I realised I've been having a mid-life crisis." Daffy explained. "Daffy your technically almost 75 so it's more like end life crisis." Melissa explained."That was my girlfriend Tina outside you remember her?" Melissa frowned she was oviously hiding something from me. "Why haven't you been replying to me?" I asked I wanted to get straight to the point. "I've texted you called you,Facebooked you,Tweeted you I've done everything!" "I didn't want to tell you this..." Melissa was holding back tears now what happened to her? "What happened? You can tell me" I said trying to calm her down without touching her because I had a girlfriend and that was just wrong. "I was going to but I got fired and then you started dating someone else so it was pointless..." Melissa said tying her robe even tighter she was definitly hiding something from me. "Nothing's pointless to me especially if it involves you." I said but then thought to myself I can't become to desperate! "Daffy...you got me pregnant..." Melissa said her yellow face beginning to turn red.I was turning pale as well as red I couldn't speak."Excuse me for a moment" I said as I walked out the door to Tina.

"TINA! TINA!" I yelled. "What happened?" Tina asked trying to stay calm. "Before I dated you I knocked Melissa up that's why she's been ignoring me and I don't know what to do!" Tina couldn't speak all she could say was. "Go back in there! I'm not leaving until things are fixed!" I just glared at her."You oviously don't know the definition of "Knocked up" I got her freaking Pregnant STEP ON THE GAS!" I yelled. Tina just pointed to the door as I walked back.

"How long have you been keeping this from me!" I asked yelling changing my tone."Umm 6 months..." Melissa replied nervously. "Is it a boy or a girl? Oh wait there's no point since keeping my own child in my life is pointless!" "Daffy please i'm sorry!" Melissa said she started to cry I felt bad I didn't mean to upset her. "I'm sorry Melissa I didn't mean to upset or scare you" "No I'm sorry I was a rotten girlfriend,I kept your kid a secret and kept you waiting all this time for a reply."

"Melissa the real reason I came to see you was because I've been depressed, I needed to clear up some past memories and this one has really been bothering me Bugs told me to come here Tina did to I...I love you Melissa Duck!" I said thinking Dangit I let myself become desperate! "I love you to Daffy Duck!" Melissa then did something she hasn't done in a long time...kiss me.

**Wow...that was intense! XD Lol I just noticed I made Tina extremly out of character, I hope you people don't think I'm sick for making Melissa pregnant! DX I hope you enjoyed!...or try to...I tried you guys! Plot twist's are needed in a story to keep you interested right? =)**


	7. Sarah Lynn

**Okay the first part of this chapter is gonna be a narration of what's "Currently" going on and then the rest of it is gonna be them accually talking.I hope you enjoy! =) last chapter! DX**

_**3 Months later,Bugs and Lola have returned home from there roadtrip on the day Daffy went to see Melissa. Bugs and Lola are still currently together in a happy relationship. Lola has learned to let her walls down and to trust her boyfriend more. Daffy has been currently living with Melissa until there Baby is born and Daffy will get back together with Tina after the baby is settled in and Daffy will be a part time father to his baby.**_

**Okay normal story now! =D**

*Daffy's POV*

I was in the hospital with Melissa. The baby was about to be born Melissa was fighting for her life as she started to push.I held onto her hand tightly as she did as the doctor told her."Push again Melissa your almost done!" He said as calmly as she held onto the the side rails of her bed at the same time tears dripping down her face."Melissa your a strong girl your gonna finish this like you always do!" I promised as she sqeezed my hand even harder. She had to push three more times until the baby came. She let out a loud scream as the baby came sighed and fell back on the pillow.

"Congradulations Mr. and Miss Duck you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said cleaning her up before finally placing her in Melissa's arms. She had yellow feathers like her mother,and big brown eyes like her father,her hair was light brown like Tina,and her smile was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen."What should we name her?" I asked her I wanted her to pick a name out for me."How about Falinne? after my grandmother." Melissa asked."Do you want the kid to be tormented in school?" I asked back she just glared I just took it as she was tired from just giving birth."How about...Sarah-Lynn?" I asked her she smiled."I think that's a wonderful name Sarah-Lynn Tina Duck." We decided to give her the middle name for Tina for her wonderful support during Melissa's pregnancy.

Weeks later Bugs and Lola came over to Melissa's house to see our baby. Melissa was in our baby's room dressing the baby up in a nice outfit. Her nursery was a light green with a dark brown wood crib and changing table. She was wearing a dark blue dress under a light blue body suit. She didn't really have hair so we didn't do anything with her hair. We heard a knock at the door.I opened up the door Melissa followed behind.

"Hey guys! We missed you" Lola said greeting Melissa and me with a hug. Bugs just stood there."I'm still in shock,I mean I don't get it." He said he wasn't unhappy just confused."What's her name?" Lola and Bugs asked. "Sarah-Lynn" Melissa proudly replied."Daffy picked it." Bugs and Lola looked shocked again on how I would pick such a beautiful name."Her middle name is Tina" I gave Sarah to Lola as she cradled her in her arms."She's so adorable!" Lola said smiling."We should have one just like her!" Lola said.

"We brought you guys a present!" Bugs said changing the subject he didn't want children for a long time. Me and Melissa opened the bag it was a carrot mobile and carrot baby food."Thank you it's beautiful we'll hang it up over the crib." Melissa said."Say thank you to Uncle Bugs and Aunt Lola." I coaxed but she just smiled."Daffy she's not gonna be able to talk until she's a year old." Bugs reminded me."I think smiling is the way she says thank you." Lola said. There was another knock at the door."I'll get it." Melissa said."No you rest I'll get it" I said walking to the door."Wow I have to give you credit you've changed him better than anyone else" Bugs said. I opened the door Tina was there with her nephew Zachary."Since I'm babysitting for my Sister today I thought i'd come over for the baby shower." Tina said."I also brought a present." I let Tina in she was greeted by Bugs,Lola and Melissa. We opened it up to find a beautiful pink dress with lace all over it."Tina it's so beautiful thank you." Melissa said."Yes thank you." I said we both hugged Tina and then Melissa proceeded to put Sarah on the floor so Zachary could see. Sarah-Lynn reached out her arm so Zachary could touch it."Aww I think they like each other!" Lola said. Tina and I just glanced at eachother.I put my arm around the 2 most important girls in my life and said." Well have alot of time to find out." Everyone laughed.

I guess my dark side isn't as dark anymore.

**TA-DA! It's finished I know you guys are probably as sad as I am DX I might do a sequel when my other stories are under control =D I hope you Enjoyed "The Dark Side of Daffy Duck." I know it wasn't very long but I like keeping stories short and sweet =)**


End file.
